Torn At The Seams
by CharlieBrownLover21
Summary: Sequel to Connected By Darkness. A new life, a new reason for Anko to stay alive. Someone needs her. But there is also a promise to be kept. A promise that should never have been made.
1. Chapter 1: Promise

**A/N: Omg, the sequel is here! Hurray! Hurray! ^_^ I hope you guys like this one just as much as the first so here we go with chapter one. I do not own Naruto by-the-way. Sorry this took so flipping long.**

**---**

**Chapter One: Promise**

Anko was lost. The darkness was everywhere; suffocating her.

_Where?_

Anko knew that she was supposed to be there, though; in that horrible darkness. Because she was searching for something important.

But she could not find it.

She walked forward, her hands outstretched seeking, searching.

Where is it?

A small movement to her left caused her to turn swiftly.

"Who's there?"

_Are you what I'm searching for?_

Footsteps echoed through the empty room; walking away from her.

"Wait!" She called, running after the footsteps.

"Please come back!"

She continued to run after the mysterious sound, knowing in her heart that it was what she needed to find. She didn't know why she needed to find this person or thing, but if she didn't get to the sound, grab onto it, and hold it tight, she felt as though she would break into a million pieces.

And then suddenly it was if a light was turned on in the darkness of her mind.

A few feet in front of her stood a small child. A beautiful child.

It was a young girl around the age of five. She had hair that fell past her shoulders that was as dark as charcoal. Her face was round, and bright red blush colored her pale cheeks. She had long black eyelashes that shaded her brown eyes.

"Why didn't you protect me?" The small girl asked.

Stunned by her absolute beauty, Anko said nothing.

"I was scared." The child said, hugging herself. Anko almost died when she saw some tears begin to flow from those big brown eyes.

Her heart thumped unevenly as she took a step towards the girl.

"Are you...what I'm...searching...for?" Anko questioned.

At her words, the child began to disappear and the light began to slowly vanish away.

She tried to reach out to her, but the child was too far away to grasp. What seemed to be only a few feet moments ago was now miles.

"Please don't go!" She cried as she was consumed by darkness once more.

---

Kabuto knocked at Orochimaru's door.

Ever since the night they got Sasuke, Orochimaru would stay in his room for most of the day. You'd think the man would be happy, considering he got his new vessel and all.

"Who is it?" Came his strained voice from behind the door.

Kabuto cleared his throat. "It's me, My Lord. May I come in?"

Kabuto waited in silence.

"Yes. Kabuto."

He opened the door to be met with darkness, but could make out Orochimaru's figure; he was sitting slumped over at his desk.

"My Lord. Sasuke has requested some training from you. He is making quite a fuss."

Orochimaru didn't move. "Well then. I suppose you will have to train him for the time being."

Kabuto nodded and turned back to the door.

"I understand My Lord, but may I ask you, why am I to train Sasuke?"

Orochimaru sighed and rose from his desk. "For the time being, Kabuto, I am leaving. Alone."

Kabuto spun back around. "On your _own?_ What for?"

The Sanin was silent.

Kabuto had no idea why Orochimaru would want to leave on his own, and he'd be damned if he didn't find out.

"Please, Lord Orochimaru. What is so important that-?"

"I made a promise." He snapped.

Kabuto was quiet. If his Lord had made a promise, wouldn't he know about it? Nothing was making any sense to him.

Orochimaru walked passed him not giving him a second look.

"You will watch and train Sasuke while I'm away." He ordered as he left the room.

Kabuto stood in his master's empty room for awhile contemplating the reason of Orochimaru's need to leave.

He could only hope that he knew what he was doing.

**A/N: Omg, I know it's short but here is the first chapter of the Sequel to Connected by Darkness. Please read and review and tell me what you think. If you have any good ideas or just want to help me out, please pm me and let me know. Thanks. Also, please read the story I helped create on AnimeFan4Eternity's profile. Review it and tell us what you think of it! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2: The Joy and The Sorrow

**A/N: OMG I ACTUALLY UPDATED! ^_^**

**---**

**Chapter Two:** _The Joy and The Sorrow_

_---_

They named her, Hemi.

She was the most beautiful thing Anko had ever seen. She had dark black hair that was as fine as silk, and chocolate brown eyes that sparkled whenever she smiled.

It was easy to see who the father was, though.

Coming down from Hemi's precious eyes where small purple lines.

Just like _that man's_.

If you looked deeply enough into her eyes you could also see a tinge of gold out lining the iris.

Every time Anko looked at her though, she couldn't fathom how something so horribly evil, someone so _disgusting_, could give her a gift that was so beautiful and good.

But she feared for her daughter's safety. The moment she was born the medic's could tell.

_Everyone_ could tell.

And everyone despised her.

She even had people ask her what she was going to do with _"it"._

She hated those people. The _nerve_ of them.

When Hemi was born, a motherly instinct that Anko never thought she would have, arose from deep within her. She wanted nothing more than to make Hemi the happiest girl in the world.

She was overflowing with love for her.

Hemi, her angel, was now the reason to wake up every morning. She was the reason that Anko ignored the stares that people gave her. She was the reason why Anko smiled despite the fact that she knew life from now on would not be easy.

Hemi was her reason to live.

---

It was nighttime. Anko had the house locked up tight and had already put Hemi to sleep. Ibiki was in bed sleeping as well, and she figured that she could take this time alone to think.

She thought about a lot of things now.

She always tried not to think of him but whatever she was thinking of, no matter what it was, always came back to _him_.

She wondered where he was now.

She wondered if he would ever find out that he had a daughter.

She wondered if he even _cared_.

She shook her head to try and rid herself of the thoughts when she heard a small cry come from Hemi's room. Not wanting her to wake Ibiki, she hurried into the room and over to her tiny pink cradle.

After moments of just standing there she realized what was wrong.

The cradle was _empty_.

Her head shot to Ibiki's sleeping form. If he didn't have her then-?

Anko was starting to have an all out panic attack. She rushed about the tiny house looking everywhere. Had she not just heard her daughter cry? Had she not just put her to bed?

She held back a scream. Where _was_ she?

She rushed to the phone that sat on a desk in her kitchen and dialed the Hokage's number. She knew that if she needed something, Tsunade would be able to help her.

She tried to calm her breathing as the ringing started. _Help will come soon,_ she thought_._

And suddenly she heard the sound of a babies' cooing.

She snapped around and froze. The phone slipped from her hand and clattered to the floor.

"She really is a beautiful child, isn't she Anko?"

A paralyzing dead silence filled the small room. There Hemi was.

In the arms of her father.

Orochimaru sat in one of the chairs placed at the small dining table, gently rocking her baby.

_His_ baby.

Anko couldn't speak. It had been almost a year since she had once confronted her Sensei. She had had one whole year to start picking up the pieces of her shattered life, and she had. She had started a _family_. She had learned to live with those horrifying bite marks that had now become scars on her neck and arms. She had to learn to live with that curse mark that connected her to the evil that sat no more than four feet away from her now. And suddenly all of those pieces that she had so carefully put back into the puzzle of her life, _broke_, _shattered_, **_fell apart_**.

There Orochimaru was, holding Hemi like it was nothing out of the ordinary. His golden eyes twinkled in the small amount of light from the table lamp that sat nearby. He smiled as Hemi giggled and reached up to him with her tiny little hands.

That animal instinct that could be called parenthood bubbled inside of Anko. She took two steps forward, forcing herself to go closer to the evil. She extended her arms.

"Give _her_ to me." She tried to say menacingly, but her voice cracked. He laughed; he knew she was afraid.

Orochimaru stood from his sitting position and grinned at her. "Shouldn't you have more to say to me? It has been a year my dear, and-" His eyes fell down to the squirming infant. "And many things have changed." He smirked. "_Haven't_ they?"

She swallowed. She had always wondered how he would react if he ever found out about his daughter. She didn't have any intention of telling him, however, that no longer mattered anymore. Right now, he seemed calm. But she knew her Sensei. He was really furious with her. She could tell.

He took a step closer to her, not yet giving Hemi to her, and narrowed his eyes. "It was very wrong of you, not to tell me about this _creature,_ Anko dear." He hissed.

Anko growled and without even thinking about it first, snatched Hemi away from him. "You say, _"creature"_ like she is some sort of animal. Well she is _not_."

She held her daughter close. "Now _get out_ of my house."

In seconds he was behind her. "You do not order me to do _anything,_ Anko."

He turned her to face him and with one swift motion of his hand, slapped her across the face. She went sprawling, Hemi still in her arms. She twisted in mid-fall so that Hemi wouldn't be harmed, but fell onto her back hard. She heard a sickening crack in her lower body.

She screamed in agony, and then sudden horror as Orochimaru pried the baby away from her loving grasp.

"When you finally realize you belong with _me_, come searching, and I will be there."

Moments later he was gone.

And so was her daughter.

Her life, her angel, was gone.

**A/N: Sorry for el hold-up. I am learning mi Espanol! Mui bein! Well anywayz, tell me what you thought so that I will feel inspired to write the next chapter. Sorry this one was kinda short. ^_^ R&R! ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3: Mine

**A/N: Okay I know this chapter is super uuber short, and I'm sorry, but I will try to make the next chapter longer. Hope you enjoy this little taste.**

**---**

**Chapter Three: Mine**

---

"IBIKI!_**IBIKI**_!" Anko screamed at the top of her lungs from her position on the floor. She could feel heart chest shutting down and she couldn't breathe.

My_ baby_.

Ibiki's strong arms where suddenly around her helping her to her feet. His face looked frightened; his eyes were bulging slightly, probably because of the panic in her voice.

He could tell something was very wrong.

"What, what is it?" He asked shaking her. She was hyperventilating now.

"H-H-Hemi's _gone_!" She screamed, clutching onto him knowing that if she let go she would fall apart completely. She would lose it. She needed him.

He stared at her in shock. "What?! Where is she?!"

"Orochimaru! _**He has my baby**_!" She shrieked.

She shook and cried. She could feel Ibiki tensing. "You...saw him?"

She nodded into his chest. "He t-t-took her!"

And then suddenly she was alone, crashing sounds filling her ears.

"THAT _BASTARD_!" Ibiki's hand went flying into the wall, shattering their family photos, and leaving a huge hole in the plaster where his fist made contact.

She continued to sob, her support gone. She could feel her heart breaking off into little pieces with every tear she shed.

"YES! We need help now!"

She could hear him on the phone, calling the Hokage but she didn't care.

She was dying.

_She knew she was._

---

Orochimaru returned, the small bundle cradled in his pale arms.

Walking down the long corridors of his hideout, he could see a shadowy figure standing outside of his bedroom. The candle light revealed that it was the Uchiha boy leaning against the nearby wall, his arms crossed. He looked agitated.

"What is_ that_?" Sasuke asked, averting his gaze only a moment to the child and then back to Orochimaru. His eyebrows furrowed in frustration.

"It is my child. And she will stay with me from now on."

The boy made a huffing sound and straightened his posture. "Well. I hope that the child does not distract you from your purpose: to train me. If it does, I can go elsewhere."

Orochimaru narrowed his eyes. "You can go nowhere else to get the power I offer you. So hold your tongue, Sasuke, or you might find yourself in big trouble."

A staring contest comensed, and after a few brief moments of silence, Sasuke turned and walked away.

"I'm going to my room..." He muttered.

A smile. "Good."

Without another word, the Sanin entered his room. He set the baby on his bed and watched in great fascination how she reached his tiny arms up towards him.

He touched her hand and she giggled in delight. It was such a sweet sound.

"You're mine now, Hemi." He whispered.

"And one day, when your mother comes to her senses, she will become mine too."

_**And that is a promise.**_

**---**

**A/N: Sorry for the HUGE wait on this and I know it's not much, because it really isn't, but the next chapter should be up soon so I'll try my best with that. Please read and review. Thank you. ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4: And Life Goes On

**A/N: I do not own Naruto. I do kidnap Itachi from time to time, but that doesn't mean anything...**

**Enjoy. ^_^**

**---**

**Chapter Four: And Life Goes On**

**---**

**_SIX YEARS LATER_**

Hemi was a happy child. She loved to play, but also more than anything, loved to please her elders. She was raised to train hard, and she knew that if she did a good job, she would get praised.

When she was praised, she felt whole.

Her father would always speak of this woman. He called her Hemi's "_Mother_". Hemi of course knew nothing about this woman, but it excited her when Orochimaru would talk about this _Mother_ of hers.

Because he did not do it very often.

And she would dream of her mother. She would dream about meeting her and hugging her like she does her father. She always wondered what this person would look like.

_Would she look like me?_

Her favorite animals were snakes. Of course, that was no surprise considering she was raised around them her whole life.

Sasuke, a man she had also been raised around, she looked up to. He was stronger than any other ninja she knew besides her father, and she had always hoped that one day she may surpass him in power. But that was _not_ possible, according to her father.

Hemi always thought of Sasuke as an older, wiser sibling. But he always seemed to hate her. Especially when she received attention from her father. It was like they both had to fight to win it. But the Uchiha would never tell her that he hated her. Just the look in his eyes made Hemi weary. When she would train with her dad, Sasuke would be watching from afar, his eyes focused only on her. An emotion so strong filled his eyes; and it was there every day.

It _scared_ her.

When she would ask Orochimaru about him, he would simply change the subject. So she finally decided to leave it alone. Though she was only seven, she knew when enough was enough.

Her head was always swimming with new questions to ask. And Orochimaru would answer them all, unless they had something to do with her mother or Sasuke.

She didn't quite understand her father's reluctance to questions of those two kinds, but then again, there was a lot of things she didn't understand.

She wondered why they moved all of the time. Going from place to place. It seemed as if they were hiding from something. But what?

She could never understand why she could not have any friends. She could see other children playing sometimes by their new home and she would always ask if she could go out and meet them.

The answer was always, "No."

When she questioned why she was not allowed to have friends she was told that Sasuke and Kabuto were her friends. Kabuto, maybe. He was never mean to her. Sasuke, on the other hand, she'd beg to differ.

The small girl was sitting in her room when the door opened a crack.

She turned to see the black eyes of Sasuke peering through her door.

"Breakfast." He stated in monotone.

She smiled. "Sasuke-kun! Good-"

_**Slam!**_

"Morning..."

---

Six years of searching.

Six years of _crying_.

Six years of _**hoping**_.

And six years of that hope being crushed.

Anko had been completely broken since the taking of her angel years ago. Her meaning and purpose was taken away from her almost as soon as she had received it.

And it wasn't _fair_.

She felt like dying most of the time because most of the time, she already felt dead. Her heart was empty; her soul left the night Hemi had.

She hoped that Orochimaru might be taking care of her soul. As well as her sanity.

And most of all, her daughter.

The only thing that kept her moving forward was that invisible little girl reaching out for her, calling her name. She knew her daughter was out there. But _where_?

Now that was the big question.

It's not like she hadn't been searching. She had searched _everywhere_. Very few members of the Village helped her through the years, but she made due with what she had.

Which wasn't much.

Her and Ibiki tried to stay strong when they would find an old hideout and it would be abandoned. She would try to smile when they found the slightest lead, no matter how miniscule that lead might have been.

And she would find herself praying each and every day that she would feel that excruciating pain in her neck; so that they would know when they were close to _him_. She longed for that agony, that built in tracker for Orochimaru, because just thinking about receiving that horrible feeling gave her a sense of renewal. Because if the burning ever came back, it would mean that her daughter, her Hemi could be just around the corner.

But when she would retreat back to her quiet home she would scream into the silence of it, wishing she would hear her baby cry and wake up from this horrible nightmare.

_**Six long years of a nightmare.**_

She found herself pushing the people she cared about further away for fear that they might disapeer from her life as well.

Ibiki was the worst.

He was always there, ready to be anything she needed in an instant, whether it be friend or lover, but she would always distance herself from him.

She thought that maybe if she didn't get too close, it wouldn't hurt as bad if something ever happened to him.

A stupid reason really. And it was _killing_ him.

So she was stuck. _**Alone**_. A barrier in between her and her loved ones. The only thing that lay next to her at night was her sorrow. The only things she felt was sadness and guilt.

_Six years of depression._

_Seventy two months of tears._

_Three hundred and twelve weeks of loneliness._

_Two thousand one hundred and ninety days of hell..._

_**...and counting.**_

**---**

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, and I hoped you liked the latest update. Please send me your love and review my story, okay? ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5: Pain So Strong

**A/N: Woo... Sorry for the wait. Here comes chapter five! :)**

**Enjoy.**

**---**

**Chapter Five: Pain So Strong**

**---**

Hemi skipped down the hallway until she reached the large double doors she was after.

The doors to her father's room.

She wanted to tell him that she had mastered the kunai jutsu he had showed her earlier, so she knocked on his door polietly. Then she waited.

Upon her knock she heard a crash come from inside the room.

She flinched at the uninviting sound and wondered what her father might be doing in there. Was he alright?

Normally, she would not enter a room that was not her own without permisson from one of her elders, but now she was worried. Had something happened to her father?

Giving a stong push with her tiny hands she opened the door just a crack and peered in. Her eyes only found darkness.

"Daddy?" She called.

Her voice echoed into the nothingness.

Then in an instant a light was flicked on and she could see the scattered papers across the floor. She gasped. All of her father's presious documents were thrown carelessly around the room. _Who would do such a thing?_

As if someone were reading her mind, the door swung open and revealed and annoying looking Sasuke Uchiha.

She took a step back and did a small bow of respect. "H-Hello, S-S-Sasuke-kun."

His black orbs narrowed at her and he bent down to her level. He motioned her to come forward with his hand and she did so, enjoying the fact that he was bothering to pay her at least a minute of attention.

He looked back to the mess in the room and then smiled. She smiled too.

"Do you see that, Hemi?" He asked softly.

She nodded. She did in fact see it.

"Why were you in daddy's room?" She questioned.

He sighed. "That's the thing. I wasn't supposed to be in your daddy's room. And now I accidentally dropped his papers."

She listened carefully. "Oh."

"And you see, if he found out that I dropped his papers he would get really mad, and maybe even send me away. You don't want me to be sent away...do you?" He asked, raising one of his eyebrows.

She shook her head. Dispite what he thought of her, she liked Sasuke. "No, no. I don't want that at all."

The Uchiha reached out and took her chin in his hand roughly. She gasped as his eyes changed from black to crimson in half a second.

"You never saw me." He growled. "**_Say it_**."

Hemi's legs wabbled and she felt as if her mouth was moving on it's own accord. Words were slipping out without her consent.

"I never saw you."

His grip tightened. "I was never near this room."

"You were not near Daddy's room."

And then suddenly the trans was broken and his strong hand was gone along with the red in his eyes. He stood up straight and shut the door to Orochimaru's room.

Taking one last glare at her he turned and walked away leaving her wide-eyed and confused.

---

She was in the dream again.

Anko stood in front of the beautiful child that had haunted her sleep many times before.

"_Please_ tell me." She begged the tiny girl. "Please, tell me, are you what I'm meant to find?"

The girl stared at her for a moment and without saying a word, grinned, showing sharp fangs she had somehow grown. Her puiples were miniscule dots inside her eyesockets and her head tilted in some kind of demonic horror.

"Don't let it bite you." She whispered, smiling.

And then she lunged forward.

---

She was holding back tears as he screamed at her.

"I don't know..." Hemi whimpered.

But in fact she did know. But she could not say anything. It was like she was under some kind of spell. She wanted to tell her father what had really happened; what she had really seen.

But her mouth was not working properly.

"Hemi, what were my papers doing thrown carelessly all over the floor?!"

She shook her head and sniffled.

"I-"

It was the first time she had ever been beaten.

She had never known the concept of anger combined with pain. She knew what pain was; she had hurt herself before and cried before her father would heal it. She knew what anger was; it seemed as every time he eyes fell upon a certain Uchiha, all that he gave off was anger.

She had been scared before.

But never like this.

"Daddy, please-" She cried as he slapped her ruthlessly, sending her small body sprawling across the room.

She braced herself for the next hit, but thankfully it never came. She trembled and willed her eyes to open, seeing her father standing over her, his eyes blazing with an anger she had never witnessed before.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry Daddy." She sobbed and covered her face from his penetrating glare.

"**_You_**," He spat; his voice was filled with venom and it was if he were talking to an outsider. Someone that didn't belong, nor someone who was wanted. "Are just like your _mother_."

---

She awoke, shaking.

The dream had been nothing like she had ever experienced before. One of the worst.

Those dreams were always about the small child that haunted her since before Hemi was stolen. But none of them had ever attacked her. She wondered if that was some kind of sign.

She could still hear the evil voice.

_"Don't let it bite you."_

She wondered what it meant.

Suddenly she felt two strong arms wrap around her and pull her downward. She knew by the labored breathing that it was Ibiki.

She stayed uncomfortably pressed against his chest for a few minutes to satisfy him.

"Was it another nightmare?" He murmured, still half asleep.

She nodded, knowing that he knew the answer anyway.

"It's alright." He whispered sweet lies into her ear. _Nothing_ was alright. Not anymore.

"Ibiki, let me go." She said softly, nudging his arm away. It was so hard to be close to anyone anymore. Especially him.

He proped himself up on his elbows and stared at her as she rolled over, not wanting to face him.

"Stop pushing me away, Anko. I'm not going anywhere." He spoke sternly as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

She shrugged his warmth away and pulled the covers closer to her chest. "Yeah, well, it doesn't matter anymore."

And really, it didn't.

"Don't _I_ matter to you, Anko?" He asked, his gruff voice cutting the silence that had surrounded them so many times before.

"Yes." She answered truthfully before she could stop herself. "Of course you mean a lot to me, Ibiki, but..."

She was quiet. She knew this night had been coming for awhile now, but she had never mustered up enough courage to do it.

Until today.

**_Until right now._**

"_But_?" Ibiki asked, his voice laced with worry.

"I don't think this is going to work out."

More quiet.

She knew he was thinking.

"_What_ are you talking about?" There was a hint of anger in his tone.

She turned, knowing that she should at least give him this; her eyes locking with his own so that he knew she still had respect for him. That she still cared about his well being.

"I mean, us. We aren't going to work out anymore Ibiki, and frankly, I think you should leave." Her voice was growing more soft as she spoke those biting words. She knew it hurt.

She could feel it too.

He said nothing as he stood. Not a word as he shrugged into his jeans and picked up a shirt that had been shamelessly thrown onto the floor before they had gotten into bed that night.

She watched him closely as he stopped at the front door, his breathing more heavy, his bare chest rising and falling with each he took.

Looking to the bare spot beside her she shivered. She had gotten so used to sleeping with a warm, stong heart beside her. And now that was leaving. She bit her lip to keep from calling him back.

She knew he would come if she did.

Maybe that was what he was waiting for. Maybe he was standing there, hoping that she would begin to cry so he could turn on a dime like he always did before, rushing back to her. And she would open her arms wide and take him back, kissing him, hugging him.

Loving him.

But not tonight.

She was _done_.

She couldn't stand to see his pained expression when she would cry. The scar in her heart would only get worse everythime she pushed him away, so perhaps if he was gone altogether, she wouldn't feel that sorrow anymore.

The tears threatening to emerge told her otherwise.

"You've _changed_, Anko." He whispered and his voice cracked, nearly causing her to break out in sobs.

"I know." She answered, trying her best to keep her voice steady.

He clenched his fists together tightly. "You've _let_ him win."

"I know."

He made a disgusted sound in the back of his throat as he grabbed the doorknob and turned. Before stepping out, he asked one last thing.

"Are you going to go search for him?"

Her voice was confident this time. It was true. "Anything to get my daughter back."

**_"When you finally realize you belong with me, come searching, and I will be there."_**

---

_Just like your **mother.**_

Hemi was curled up on her bed, crying quietly to herself.

Her father rarely spoke about her mother, but now that he did it seemed as if he hated her.

Was the angel that always appeared in her dreams not what she had hoped for? When she would run into the safe haven of her arms, was it really all just a fantasy never to come true?

Her mother, though she had never seen her, had always been someone she longed for. She could literally feel the peice inside of her that was missing, throbing for the woman referred to as "Mother".

But now a terrifying image filled her mind.

Just what was this _mother_?

And was being like her really a good thing?

These and many more questions were tormenting her young and underdeveloped mind. She knew not what to think or what she wanted. It was hard to decide what she wanted to believe anymore.

She almost did not hear the door open.

Thinking it was her father, still angry, she hugged herself and shut her eyes tight. She would not look as he hit her anymore. If she did not look, then she would not remember, and she could go on to love her dad as she always had.

"Stop crying." The voice was not her father's.

"Sasuke-kun?" She cracked her eyes open to see the Uchiha standing in her doorway. A sudden thought that the whole thing was his fault came to her mind, but she knew better than to speak it out loud.

"_Stop_ crying." He repeated, his eyes narrowing in disgust and disdain.

Her tears seemed to freeze at his command. It was not an idea he was speaking of, it was an order.

"Crying will do _nothing_ for you." He spoke with the same amount of venom as her father, but his voice was calm and monotone. It had a sharp edge that could cut through steel. The way he talked made the hair on the back of her neck stand on end.

"Crying will get you no where." He continued. "It's_ usless_."

She nodded slowly, determined to show that she was listening. She felt if she did not, his red eyes would come back, and she knew as well as everyone else did: When Sasuke's Sharingan appeared, it is best to leave him alone and stay out of his way.

"**_Do not be usless_**." And with that he slammed the door shut.

**---**

**A/N: End of chappie 5 you guys! YAY! So tell me what you think in a pretty review, alrightie? ;)**


	6. Chapter 6: Heard

**A/N: Sorry it took so long on the update. I love you guys, it's just that I have had a lot of shit on my mind right now. (Gross, huh?) GREAT NEWS! Orochimaru officially lives in my backyard! I have signed the papers to adopt him for a week or two. ~The program is called, Adopt a Bad Guy~ :)**

**Hahaha, enjoy.**

**---**

**Chapter Six: Heard**

**---**

The air was fresh, a small twinge of spring leaping into the smell which made the air all the much better when it rushed into her lungs.

She had expected this day for a long time, but she had never imagined that it would come to this.

She was going to look for _him_.

She was going to_ find _him.

And she was going to bring her baby home.

Today was a new start for Anko, one that she wished she didn't have to make alone, but she did. It had been too long, and all of the other attempts to find Hemi were useless wastes of time from people who didn't even care to find her. Hemi was an it to them; to everyone. She was the Devil's child in their eyes.

So Anko was going to find her herself.

She knew that this is what Orochimaru had wanted all along; for her to come all alone and to be defenseless when he captured her. She knew that.

But there was something wrong with the bastard's plan.

She was _not_ defenseless.

And she would not be taken control of again. _Never again_**_._**

---

"Kabuto."

"Yes, my Lord?"

"**_She is coming_**."

---

_"...come searching, and I will be there."_

But where was _there_?

And how will she know when she is in the right place?

Despite the feud taking place in her mind, she went to the only place she could think of: The river side near the old camp for her squad.

The memories of their deaths came back to her almost instantly, so she shared a quiet prayer for their souls, wishing she could do the whole thing over again and save them.

But she couldn't.

She had to keep pressing forward.

---

There was a knock on her door and Kabuto's voice was heard from the other side.

"Hemi, darling, are you awake?" Came his chirpy tone.

Hemi nodded to herself, but then realizing he was on the other side of some very thick wood, called out. "Yes, Uncle. I am awake."

She knew he grew happy when she referred to him as such. Kabuto was like an uncle to her, but for some reason she felt wrong calling him that. But she would continue to do it, if doing so pleased him.

He turned the knob and stepped in, holding a tray of food in his hands.

"I brought you breakfast!" He sang as he took to long strides to her bedside.

She thanked him, ignoring it when he pressed a quick kiss to her head. Shortly after, he skipped out of the room, leaving her alone once again.

It seemed as if she was always alone now.

Her father had not spoken to her in four days.

_"Just like your mother."_

And his voice continued to haunt her mind.

Not to mention Kabuto was acting happy all of the time; it disgusted her. She hated the situation, and felt like seeking her father out to apologize, but was too afraid.

_"Do **not** be useless."_

And then there was Sasuke.

She didn't understand him, and she figured she never would, but constantly wondered why he had suddenly acted like he had cared about her.

If you can call his terrifying demeanor _caring_.

She poked at her food but didn't consume more than two bites. She wasn't hungry. She was mostly lifeless and bored. If she had known what it had meant, she would have thought that she was depressed. But she was only seven; she had no real meaning for the word.

Her door swung open causing her to jump and nearly making her drop the food tray all over the floor.

Sasuke barged in, unlike Kabuto or her father who would always knock, and began rummaging through her drawer.

She stayed quiet for a moment.

"Ummm..._Sasuke-kun_?" She asked in a mere whisper. She wondered if something was wrong.

He pulled out a set of clothes and threw them at her. She caught them with a gasp.

"Put those on and hurry up." He ordered. "We're going outside."

She looked from him to the clothing in her hands. "But-"

He raised an eyebrow as if to say, "Are you questioning me?"

She sighed. "Fine."

---

She continued walking until she found the spot where she had first seen him again; she had been so helpless, a poor naked defenseless girl with no strength to fight against her attackers. She shudder when she recalled his touch.

It was all too much to remember and it was flashing back to quickly. She closed her eyes and breathed in deep, trying to relax her senses back to normal.

When they reopened, her mission set clearly in her mind, she trekked on; determined.

**_Determination._**

The one thing she needed most.

For she was taking a huge step back into the darkness.

And this time, there would be no one to pull her back out.

---

She opened her door and he was standing there like some creepy body guard, his hands crossed across his chest like he was angered by the time she took to get ready.

"Let's go." He ordered, not giving her another glance before turning on his heels and heading her down the dark corridor that lead to the outside.

"Where are we going, Sasuke-kun?" She questioned as they passed her father's room. She shivered when she remembered the pain and fear that had overwhelmed her. She vaguely wondered if Sasuke had ever experienced that sort of fear. _Was that why he was so cold at times?_ She was smart enough not to ask.

He didn't answer, but stopped abruptly, causing her to run into him from behind. She looked up with a gasp to see Kabuto standing in the middle of the hallway, blocking the exit. He glared at Sasuke, the little flicker of one of the candles on the wall bounced off of his glasses, creating a ominous glint. His eyes went down to Hemi and he smiled, before returning his _not-so-pleased_look to Sasuke.

"What are you doing, Sasuke-**_kun_**?" He asked, playing with the words in his tone. It made him sound overly happy when really, he might have been furious.

Sasuke returned his question with a slight shrug before pulling Hemi to his side and placing a gentle hand on Hemi's head. She flinched.

"Why, is it _wrong_ for me to want to take my little _sister _outside?" He spoke the words softly, but loud enough so that Kabuto was taken aback from his words.

Hemi's eyes widened and she stared at him, shocked that he would ever think of her as his sister. He never had before.

She wondered if he was only joking by the tone of sarcasm in his voice, and his smirk should have surely given it away, but she was still too young to understand. Instead, she beamed inside. She had always wanted acceptance from Sasuke, and now she finally had her sibling.

"Sister, you say?" Kabuto said, chuckling.

Sasuke ruffled her hair. "Yes."

There was a moment of silence and then Kabuto shook his head. "Take her back to her room."

Sasuke growled, and Hemi jumped at his sudden anger. "She does not see enough _light_." He seethed.

"She does not need too."

Sasuke's hand twitched, as if he were anticipating a battle. "**_Move_**," He whispered. "Or I'll move you myself."

Kabuto clenched his fists. "You _insolent_-"

"Please let me go outside with Sasuke-kun!" Hemi begged; she could feel Sasuke relax as she did so, putting on her most innocent face that she knew Kabuto could not resist.

Kabuto let out a sigh and looked from her to her Uchiha brother. After a moment, he smiled again, his composure calming with his attitude.

"You will have her inside in ten minutes."

Sasuke smiled and strode passed him with Hemi by his side. "Of course."

---

She was trying to retrace her footsteps.

She found the spot where she could recall slipping into that terrifying vast of pitch black fear, and she remembered the world flying past her.

She could not remember the direction.

She could not remember anything important.

She slammed her fist into the ground and stayed there; sitting in the dirt and breathing heavy. When she had awaken that morning it had seemed like it would be so simple and easy to rememeber.

And now she was lost.

**_Remember._**

---

"Are we going to play a game?" She asked, growing impatient and wondering where Sasuke was taking her. They had already spent up a good six minutes walking.

To her surprise, he nodded. "We are."

She grinned and clapped her hands. "Well, what will we play? We don't have much time left..."

They continued to walk until they reached Hemi's border; one her father had set up to keep her from wandering too far away from the underground home. She was told never to exceed those barriers.

She frowned. "I cannot go any further."

Sasuke scoffed and lifted his hand with a swift motion, causing the jutsu around the barrier to shatter into a million pieces.

"Why did you do that?!" Hemi shrieked. Her father had never taken that down, ever since she could remember.

"We are going further." Sasuke stated before stepping across the now dead border. She stayed behind, thinking of her father's wrath if she was to get caught leaving the designated perimeters.

Sasuke waited and watched her. "Well?"

She shook her head. "I _can't_."

He raised that eyebrow that got her every time and reached out a hand to her. She stared at it as if it were alien.

"Don't you trust me?" He asked with a sigh.

She had to think about it.

_Did she trust Sasuke?_

She wanted too.

She gulped and took his hand, following him out of her cage.

And she couldn't help but smile at the sudden feeling of freedom.

---

**_Freedom._**

She just wanted to be free.

Free to live her life as she had always wanted, with who she wanted without having to worry about the scorn of others.

Anko suddenly wished that she wasn't alone. She wished she had brought Ibiki, or at least someone, _someone_ she could talk too, share her feelings with.

She knew they wouldn't understand.

She knew that they would be repulsed by the fact that she had had relations with her sensei, her sensei who happened to be the murderer of the third Hokage, her sensei who was despised everywhere even where he came from; the Sound. Her sensei, the most feared and hated, and she bore his spawn as they said, his _bastard _child. Not to mention she was already considered the child he didn't want, so technically to everyone else, she was a follower of him, a bearer of the curse mark and his touch, one that should be hated as well for such a bond.

_"Just look at her."_

She remembered her scowling. It was her most distinct memory of her short lived childhood.

_"She's that **snake's **student."_

The young woman didn't know any better, she tried to tell herself years later. She was only trying to protect herself and her child.

_"Come along, Kakashi. You stay away from that girl."_

Anko had no hard feelings.

But just that twinge of pain that would creep back up now and then.

**_"She's a freak."_**

---

"Do you know how to play hide-and-seek?" Sasuke questioned, getting down to his knees in front of her. They had stopped in a unfamiliar forest after walking for more than ten minutes.

"Sasuke-kun, I think Uncle Kabuto will be angry with me." Hemi whispered.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Shut up. We aren't talking about _him_. Do you know what hide-and-seek is?"

Hemi jumped from his change of tone, but nodded. She did know how to play, and in fact it was one of her favorite games that her and her father would seldom share together. "Yes."

Sasuke smirked and stood. "Good, do you see that tree?"

Hemi followed the direction of his finger to a large oak wood tree that sat indifferently placed between all of the other trees. It looked as if it did not belong.

"Yes." She answered.

He gave her a strong push that sent her stumbling towards it. She caught herself before she made an uncomfortable smash into the hard bark of the wide trunk.

"Close your eyes. Count to ten. And then _search_." Sasuke ordered firmly.

Hemi squeezed her hands together. This was beginning to scare her and not sound like a game. "But-"

"**_Do it_**." He commanded once again before vanishing.

Hemi gasped and thought about rushing after him, though she had no idea where he went off to, but then tried to calm herself down. It was only a game right? She had played this before; she knew what to do, and she knew Sasuke would be waiting.

She leaned against the tree and closed her eyes.

"One-"

**_CRACK!_**

She coughed and scrambled to her feet, trying to figure out what had just happened. Looking up, she saw the tree, sunken in, and hollow. She had fallen right through the so called piece of nature.

She wondered for a moment what a fake tree was doing near her home, or here at all, considering it would take a person with absolutely no life to create a realistic looking, fake tree and place it in a forest.

Staring at the hole, she had a curious tick as to what was on the other side.

She looked around twice and not seeing Sasuke anywhere, got back down on her knees and crawled through the hole.

On the other side, she was not shocked to see that it looked exactly the same as was before she crawled through. She scowled. _So what was with this stupid tree?_

She turned on her heels and made up her mind to walk right past the faking tree and back to finding Sasuke, when something much like the barrier near her home stopped her. She frowned and looked back to the hole and then the jutsu sealed barrier.

It was like the tree was a gateway through both places, though both places looked exactly the same from both sides.

_What was this?_

Growing fearful, Hemi went back to the entrance of the tree, determined to get back to the house before her father or Kabuto came searching. She would apologize to Sasuke later; she hoped he would understand.

Once again, she got back down to her knees and was about to crawl through when the surreal like bark of the tree closed up immediately, leaving her stranded.

On the _wrong_ side.

She jumped to her feet and pressed into the bark that was now rock hard and felt exactly like a real tree. There was no falling through, or hallow spots. This tree felt very much real and there was no breaking in.

Now she began to panic, unable to understand what had just happened to her. She was confused and scared, but most of all alone.

She turned around with her back up against the entrance/tree or whatever it was and began to cry. She didn't know what to do. She had no idea what awaited her at home, if she ever got home.

"Sasuke?" She squeaked out.

She knew he had to be out here somewhere. She forced herself to her feet and wiped her eyes; she had to find Sasuke.

"_Sasuke-kun_!" She screamed out, running around the maze of the forest, searching for any sign where he might be hiding.

She toppled down but rose again. "I don't want to play anymore," She sniffled. "I'm lost, Sasuke-kun. Please come out."

The forest began to look menacing. The trees all had faces and they were glaring down at her with their teeth bared and claw like branches out and ready to devour her. She screamed and collapsed down in some thick brush, shielding her eyes from the sight.

She didn't want to be here.

---

"Where is Hemi?" Kabuto asked, narrowing his eyes above the flamboyant magazine he had been gazing upon before Sasuke waltzed into the living room.

Sasuke only continued to make his way passed his chair.

But of course Kabuto would not allow that.

Sasuke almost chuckled when Kabuto jumped up and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Is she in her room? Because you're already late."

Sasuke shrugged his hand away and resumed his lesurly pace down the hallway to his room.

"Sasuke." Kabuto's voice was firm, like a parents, and Sasuke stopped, not because he had respect for him, but because he knew the values of practicing respect, non-the-less.

"_Yes_?"

"Where. Is. _Hemi_." The question was pronounced with a fierce tone. He turned his head and focused on Kabuto's eyes that bore into his own.

"She'll be home in a few minutes." He simply stated, catching the surprise in Kabuto's face.

"You left her alone?"

A smirk. "Of course not."

---

It was a **_common_** name.

A truly common name, though, around these parts it was rarely used.

So the only person that came to mind when Anko heard the name, _"Sasuke."_being called, was the young genin that had left the village seven years ago.

That same young genin who would be with Orochimaru.

And Orochimaru, who had a tight hold upon her child.

Anko stood in silence, listening to the sound of the scream, trying to pinpoint the direction. _It could be anything_, she told herself.

_But then again, **anything **might be **something**_.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Her heart soared when she realized that whoever was calling this Sasuke, sounded like a young girl.

Perhaps, her young girl?

Possibly, her _Hemi_?

She knew it could have been her mind. It was possible; Tsunade had told her years before when she would speak about the dreams she had, the ones about the little girl. It was perfectly normal for her mind to be playing a cruel prank on her, because without her knowing, it wanted Hemi back as much as she did and would do anything to make her think that she was. _A terrible side-affect of loss_, they said. _Horrifyingly dreadful_, said others.

But she ran towards the soft sound of distress anyway.

Because...

**_...what did she have to loose?_**

**---**

**A/N: That's where I will cut the end of this chapter, though I sorta wanted it to be longer. I feel as if you guys have waited LONG ENOUGH (You have) to read this next chapter, so forgive me. :( What do you think will happen next? Read and review my friends!!! :)**


	7. Chapter 7: Home, Sweet Home

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the long wait. I've been having a lot of trouble lately with all of my writing and stuff. Please forgive the long droughts without my updates. You'd think I'd have more time to get it all down, but that's not the case for me at all. I don't know why. Sorry. :(**

**Enjoy.**

**000**

**Chapter Seven: ****Home, Sweet Home**

**000**

_Explosion._

"She's where?" He boomed.

"I'm sorry, My Lord!"

His eyes flared. "I'm going to kill him."

**000**

"H-HEMI-CHAN!" She screamed as loud as her throat would allow her to. Taking a sharp turn, she tripped over herself, coming in contact to the ground hard.

She pushed herself up and forward, attempting at some sort of balance. She paused, needing to take a second to breathe. She felt as though she was drowning; if she panicked then she would be ruined.

"Hemi." She spoke quietly, taking short and careful steps, listening to the leaves crunch underneath her feet. She was waiting for some sort of sound, some kind of signal that would let her know that someone else was there.

She stopped, waited.

Nothing moved. Nothing made a sound.

_She must be afraid,_ Anko thought.

_**Terrified.**_

"Baby girl, I'm not going to hurt you, I promise." She called softly. She could feel tears pouring down her face.

The screaming had stopped.

Who was she even calling to? Was there anyone even out here in this desolate forest? Could she have been merely hearing nothing? As if to prove her point, the only things that answered her plea filled cries were her unspoken memories.

_"...and I will be there."_

She cursed, and turned, thinking that she should retrace her steps when a small snap caused her eyes to widen. "Hemi?" She questioned.

Or it could be a squirrel. Or some sort of forest creature.

She was so close to giving up.

"Honey, I don't know if that is you," She started to sob. She was crazy. She knew it.

But I'll keep trying.

"Hemi-chan, if you can hear me, if you're even out there," She paused. "Mommy loves you. She always will."

She crumpled into a heap and stayed there, afraid to move and leave the child behind, afraid to leave and miss the child's appearance.

She was stuck.

But it was nothing new.

**000**

She knew her name.

The woman that stood directly above her knew who she was. How was it that this woman knew her name?

Hemi stayed unmoving, still covered by the brush and forest, wondering what she should do.

Her father told her never to trust strangers, but who was this woman who knew who she was? Was she a friend?

A foe?

She was fascinated; she had never really seen a person beyond the sound ninjas that aided her father before. This woman was beautiful, she noted, her purple hair a color Hemi had always taken a liking too.

She had the urge to move and talk to her, seeing as she looked distressed. Perhaps she knew Sasuke? Or maybe, could help her in getting back to her father?

A slight movement behind her made her turn.

"Hemi?" The woman called.

It was Kabuto, standing no more than four feet away, crouching low, beckoning to her with his hand. She smiled, thankful that someone had finally found her.

But his hushed and covered movements made her curious just as to why they were hiding from the lady. Kabuto got down to his knees, and reached his hand out to her, acting very much like he was fearful of her. Why were his eyes so wide?

"Hemi," He mouthed. "Come here."

"Honey, I don't know if that is you..."

Her gaze shot back from the woman to Kabuto. She hoped that he may try and clear up some of this confusion.

He smiled weakly. "Hemi, take my hand." He whispered. His fingers stretched out further, and all she would have to do was reach to him to touch them. Tentatively, she raised her hand upwards.

"But Hemi-chan, if you can hear me..."

She stopped.

"Hemi." Kabuto strained to show his irritation. His tone was one of death.

"Mommy loves you."

Her eyes widened.

_Could it be?_

She took another good look at her. Their features were indeed similar, although Hemi could tell immediately that she took more after her father. But the woman's eyes.

They were nearly a mirror image of hers.

And they were crying.

She wondered why she was so sad.

Was it something she did?

"She always will." Her supposed mother finished with a soft gasp as the water continued its harsh journey down the plains of her cheeks. She seemed so fragile, as if she were to be touched she would bruise, or worse, die. Broken. She seemed torn, and lost. Hemi knew how that felt. Her heart thumped widely at the thought of how warm those arms might feel. Her father never secreted warmth. He was cold, his hugs always made her shiver. She never understood why Kabuto's hands were warm, and yet her father's were the exact opposite. Did her mother have a warm touch? Was her heartbeat strong? Her father's was faint.

She had no more time to think.

She smiled.

She made a move to stand. She wanted to stop her mother's tears. "Mo-"

It was at that moment that she was yanked to the ground, a strong hand cupped forcefully over her mouth to smother the yelp of surprise. She landed hard into Kabuto's chest, as he was stealthily retreating back into the forest. Away from her mother.

She struggled in his grip but it was useless.

"Children that don't behave," He spoke with clenched teeth. "Are severely punished."

**000**

She stood immediately. She had heard it.

Something.

A sound, a _snap_.

Was it a twig, perhaps?

She turned from side to side, searching.

It didn't matter what it was, she knew it was there. A _sound_.

A presence.

She felt it.

And then all at once she knew what it was.

"Orochimaru."

He stepped out of the shadows without any attempts to shield himself from her sight. Everything about him looked the same. Even his eyes felt the same way they had as grazed over her skin like they had so many years ago. Sinister and hollow those golden eyes were. Nothing like her Hemi's.

"Anko dear, you've come." He said with a little smile. As he grew closer, Anko could see the distress forming around his pupils. Her eyes narrowed. A weakness? Certainly not.

"Yes." She answered.

The were quiet. He studied her. She said nothing. Although the urge to ask for her daughter stabbbed at the strings of her heart, she repressed it, thinking that it would only hinder her chances of seeing her sooner. Orochimaru had to think she was there for him.

And, in a way, she was.

Suddenly, he shot forward, taking her aback. She was startled at the feel of his arms pulling her closer, but she didn't fight him. "You finally realize that you belong with me. _**To**_ me. You are _mine_." He growled with pleasure.

She shivered as his hands slide up her shoulders. "Yes."

His eyes sparkled. "Do you want to come back with me?"

The question was asked.

Did she? Of course.

But for what he wanted, never.

For her child, she would become his slave forever. She didn't care what she had to go through. She would sell her soul to get her daughter back.

And now the time had come. She was face to face with the devil. He had set his price.

"Yes."

The humor in it was: He had been the one person on the face of the earth she had never wanted to see again. He had been her nightmare. Her fear, and her reason for being afraid. He was the reason she woke up in the middle of the night, screaming for relief not only for the physical agony he put her through but the mental torment that was constent and forever.

And now she wanted to be chained to him.

She smiled. Not for him. _At_ him.

Until her hands slid around her little girl's waist, she never wanted to lose sight of her old Sensei again.

**000**

He had taken the beating without feeling it at all. After all, he knew it was coming.

"I apologize for my actions, Orochimaru." Sasuke whispered the lie into the atmosphere. He wondered if they could tell.

"Do you really, Sasuke-kun?"

A nod.

"I believe you did what you did on purpose." The Sanin growled lowly into his ear.

He bit his lip, preventing the smirk. "Now why would I do that?"

**000**

She sat in an enclosed room. It reminded her much of a prison cell.

She didn't care.

Orochimaru stood opposite of her, his eyes never breaking from hers, their gazes locked together in an unbreakable vow. To her surprise, Anko had no desire to look away. She knew that she was finally close, close enough to touch, hug, squeeze, kiss, her daughter. Was it possible that her baby was somewhere here, in this underground castle? Just how many yards, how many feet before she could reach out and take Hemi into her arms?

"When do I get to see her?" She asked softly.

Orochimaru was quiet for the longest time. Finally, he spoke. "As soon as you give yourself to me, Anko dear."

She shrugged.

"Then take all you want."

**000**

**A/N: So wow... YEAH. That took way too long. I'm sorry. Please, please review! I hope that the next chapter will come up sooner! I promise to work really hard! :D**


End file.
